Desire to be human is a desire to 'Obliviate' -OCSnape & OCSirius
by BlackenedLips
Summary: In Harry's 3rd Year at Hogwarts, two new teachers, sisters, arrive and have more mystery than the word itself. They're friends of the new DADA teacher,because they are- His old teachers? They look 20!.. Sirius is unconditionally trusted by these sisters, one of which has much deeper feelings toward him than trust. Meanwhile Snape is breaking the other's heart with his cold shoulder
1. Chapter 1

I'm only saying this one! I only own my own two OCs! The rest is property of J. K. Rowling.

INPORTANT! My story is based on the movies… not the books. All information given in the books, but not the movies are automatically thrown out, because the past of the characters will 'somewhat' change (when I say somewhat, I mean a lot). I am only writing the parts containing my OCs, so if that changes some of the characters' conversations outside the OC conversation, please use your imagination. My story will have a ripple affect… my first year with the teachers will cause this… you'll see ;). Some lines are directly the same as in the movies, I warned you.

Please review… I am curious if I should continue

…

"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."  
>― John Hughes, <em>The Breakfast Club Script<em>

It was Harry, Hermione and Ron's third year at Hogwarts, the 1st Years were seated in to their houses and Prof. Filius Flitwick was introducing the new school year with a pleasantly intriguing song.

As the song ended, Dumbledore moved up to his podium and the choir moved to their seats.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He said pleasantly, "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Prof. R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of the new DADA teacher." He motions to the professor seated next to Snape with his hand, "Good luck, Professor."

The students and teachers applaud as the pleasant looking teacher stood and bowed slightly.

After everyone calmed, Dumbledore continues, "Secondly, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce, that his position will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." He said as he motions to the ginormous man seated at the table.

Ecstatically exited applauds lit up through the Great Hall. McGonagall nudges Hagrid to stand, only to regret it later as he almost knocks over the table. She pulls him back down and he uncomfortably complies.

Dumbledore looks at the students and he smiled almost giddy, "Thirdly, I would like to announce another class that will be added to Hogwarts this year. The teachers I am appointing are regrettably…" he stopped as a loud crash could be heard in the hallway outside the Great Hall.

Everyone looked back at the doorway and another crash could be heard echoing through the Hall.

The next sound was a playful and loud yelp from a girl, followed by a giggle from another

A girl with mid-back length, slight wavy, dark brown with gold streaks, hair ran into the doorway. She breathed heavily as her bright green eyes studied all the students. She was wearing a blue sports bra, black leggings and was barefoot.

She grinned from ear to ear, stood up, waved at Dumbledore and yelled, "Yo! Gramps! Whazzup!?"

Another girl ran up behind the other and jumped onto her back. The girl at the bottom fell forward, face first, on to the ground and the girl saddled on her back gave a wicked smirk, her own pair of bright green eyes shining with triumph. She had hip length, straight, red, with blond streaks, hair. She wore a black sports bra, an black unzipped hoodie, a pair of black immensely baggy black sweatpants and was also barefoot.

She stood up and moved to run toward Dumbledore, but the brunette behind her grabbed her ankle and she tripped forward. She stood up and ran past the Redhead, but her ankle was then also caught in the same manner.

The students watched puzzled, but amused, as the two continued this process up to Dumbledore. In the end, they both just began running for it and arrived at the foot of the stair at the same time.

Dumbledore was watching them completely perplexed, but then shook his head and smiled, "What are you two d-"

The brunette raised her hand up in front of him, saying for him to wait a minute so they can catch their breath.

The redhead was the first to look up and she was frowning, "We heard you were looking for us, were we wrong?"

The brunette grinned happily, "We thought it sounded urgent so we made a run for it." She laughs guiltily, "It turned in to a race in the end."

Redhead sneered at her, "And, of course, it turned into a tie!"

Dumbledore chuckled and motioned for them to move to his side. The two glared at him suspiciously, but then reluctantly moved next to him, each standing on one side of him.

"These two…" Dumbledore said confidently and place one hand on each of the girls' heads, "Will be the teachers to your new class; Combat Defense."

Curious whispers filled the room and the two frowned, mumbling sarcastically in unison, "Great, this again."

Dumbledore patted the redhead on the top of her head, "Prof. Lumina" he stopped and patted the brunette, "And Prof. Charmain Dumb-"

He was cut off when the two new teachers cleared their throats angrily. He nodded in understanding and continued, "Will be great teachers, I assure you. Their class will be completely optional to years 1 through 7." He removed his hands from their heads and whispered, "Your seats are right next to mine. Go ahead."

Lumina nodded and tuned around, but froze when she caught sight of the professor in black, irritated looking over the students.

Snape could feel the gaze of another and looked to his right to find the new professor, Lumina. He frowned at her, but she kept staring with dismay.

Charmain turned around and saw Lumina staring at Snape in a daze. She smiled worriedly, walked over to her and whispered in to her ear. Lumina broke out of her gaze and nodded sadly. Snape followed Lumina's movements repugnantly as she walked to her seat next to McGonagall, but his vision was soon broken when Charmain sat down next to him. Charmain looked at him and smiled, but he merely kept his old permanent-frown and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke up again, catching everyone's attention, "Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban…" gasps and whispers filled the hall, "..until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

Charmain let out a skeptical snort and Lumina snickered, but Dumbledore ignored it.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I have been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. It is not in the nature of the dementors to be forgiving." He said alluringly, catching everyone's attention once more.

The two new teachers laughed, "Yeah, we'd know." They said in unison, "Those pieces of molted meat can really keep a grudge."

Dumbledore smiled at the other teachers' confused expressions, but looked back at the students, "But you know, happiness can be found in the darkest of times..." he distinguished one candle with one swift wave of his hand, "…if one only remembers to turn on the light." he lights the candle with another wave in the other direction.

"Let the feast begin." he announces and moves back to his chair.

Lumina and Charmain enjoyed their meals on both sides of Dumbledore immensely when McGonagall spoke up.

She leaned forward so both of the new teachers could see her, "It is very refreshing to have you two girls back again. How have you been? Do you know how long you'll be staying?"

Lumina finished her bite first and looked up at McGonagall with a smile, "It's good to see you too, Menerva." This caught most of the other teacher's attention and they looked up stunned.

Charmain finally swallowed too and smiled at McGonagall, "We've been good. Keeping an eye out on things now and again."

Lumina sighed, "BUT we have no clue how long we are staying."

"However long you can amuse yourselves." Dumbledore interrupted playfully, but didn't look up from his meal.

The two teachers smirked. "Yeah.." Charmain began, "… probably." Lumina finished.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank NaruSaku1995 and Rockout101 for being the first to follow my story and Rockout101 for favoring my story.

…

"It was a little weird that they were friends. But then, maybe freaks just tended to find each other."  
>― James Patterson, <em>Angel<em>

After the sister's first feast at Hogwarts, in many years, came to an end, they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, cursing the stairs with each step they took.

They reached the painting doorway, but a group of distracted 3rd Years were blocking their way. They flinched and covered their ears as an unsuspected horrendous scream filled the room, created by someone on the other side of the 3rd Years. Both sighed as the scream subsided.

"Fortuna Major." One of the male students said irritated.

"Yes, all right. Go in." a woman's voice said in the same fashion.

"Thank you." The boy said relieved and he and his friends moved in, followed by the sisters.

The tone-deaf woman in the painting did nothing to stop them, but only greeted the sisters familiarly and they greeted back.

Lumina gasps as she looked over the Gryffindor common room, "This place hasn't changed in the slightest."

"Harry Potter" Charmain called out and the earlier boy turned to them stunned.

"Professor?" he asked confused.

"Might we have a word, Potter?" Lumina asked and sat down on the couch in front of the fire, not really expecting an answer. Charmain did the same, Harry sat in between the two and Charmain looked around, making sure they were alone.

"You are aware of Sirius Black, correct?" she asked and placed her hand on his shoulder. He nods.

Lumina smiled, "And with the trouble maker I assume you are and all the whispers around.."

"…we can assume you are aware that he could indeed be after you?" Charmain asked again.

Harry bowed his head and nodded again. Lumina looked over Harry's shoulder at Charmain, amused, "He's not much of a talker, is he?"

Charmain glares back at her sister, but then smiles at Harry.

"Well..." Lumina slapped Harry on the back, almost like slapping the depression out of him, and stood up, "All we wished to oblige you with is that we are here to help you this year and make sure you don't get killed, get it?"

Harry looks up at Lumina puzzled and Charmain cleared her throat. "Sorry about, sis. She's kinda… direct." Charmain smiled apologetically, "But you DO understand, don't you?"

He nods and Charmain stands up satisfied, "Well, we'll be going then Mr. Potter. Goodnight."

They left without so much as another word or a glance back at Harry.

….

"I do not believe in using women in combat, because females are too fierce."  
>― Margaret Mead<p>

"Congrats!" Lumina yells as she sits down on her desk in front of her and her sister's classroom.

"It is a pleasure for us to have 5th Years as our first class back at Hogwarts." Charmain grins and sits down next to Lumina, "We are sure it will be a positive point to you too, because that means we are still lazy."

Lumina looks around, depressed, "Just excuse the cob webs and dust. Nobody has used this room in years and we haven't even had the willpower to go take a look at our office."

One of the girls raised her hand and Charmain nodded, giving her the 'go ahead'.

"I'm sorry Professor, but why are we standing?" she asks as she shifts uncomfortable.

The classroom was large, empty and surrounded by windows, which had been closed for quite some time. The room contained two desks and one spiral staircase that led to the office upstairs.

Both the sisters wore long black cloaks with big hoods that they only used to cover up to the roots of their hair.

Charmain's cloak was a soft blue on its inside, were as Lumina's was dark purple. Underneath, they both wore black shorts, slightly shredded in areas. Charmain wore knee high, 4inch platform heel, black boots and Lumina wore thigh high, 6inch platform wedge heel, leather, laced up, black boots. They wore the same type of sport bras they wore when arriving.

"I'm sorry, Miss…" Lumina frowned.

"Alicia Spinnet." The girl answers.

"Well, Miss. Spinnet, this is a combat class." Lumina said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You won't be needing to write in our class Miss. Spinnet, and that leads to absolutely no reason for desks and no place to sit." Charmain says as she smiled warmly and Alicia smiles back, feeling much more comfortable.

The sisters yelps as the Weasley twins pop out in front of them, but before they could cheer in their latest mischievous deed... Lumina sucker-punches the one twin and sent him flying.

"George!" the Weasley twin still standing gasps and ran up to his brother. Lumina groans and turns her wrist painfully. Charmain quickly grabs a book off one desk and whacks Lumina over the head angrily, "We don't hit students!"

"Yeah yeah." Lumina mumbles, clearly not really caring, and rubbed her head. She smirks as the Weasleys got on to their feet, "I think I like you two already, but you two still get a month's detention for disrespect against your teachers."

"What? Detention?" George asked in disbelief.

"Rules are rules." Charmain smiles wickedly, "We're just going to have some fun with you two for a month, no worries. And since you two so kingly 'popped' forward, you two will be helping me explain what exactly we'll be doing in this class."

Lumina walks forward, grabs George by his uniform and drags him away with her to the wall.

"Fred!" Charmain yelled and the named twin stood on attention, "You will attack me, understood? No mercy, this isn't a dual." She said seriously as she took off her cloak and threw it on to her desk.

A few wolf-whistles formed in the classroom, but Charmain ignored it. Fred nods and slowly pulled out his wand, so the other students cautiously moved to the walls as well.

"Begin!" Lumina announces.

Fred lifts his wand, "Stup-"

Before he could finish, Charmain pulled her wand out from the cloak behind her, "Expelliarmus!" and cut him off.

Her wand had a transparent crystal-like, outstretched-drop formed, one half; the sharp point would be pointed at the enemy. The crystal-drop's fat round bottom was attached to a beautiful silver handle that turns to wood as the wand ends. The wood, and some of the silver, from the handle was covered in a hardened liquid like silver.

His wand flew up into the air to Charmain and she caught it. She put his wand behind her on the desk and yells, "Continue."

"How do you suppose I-" Fred argued.

"Stupify!" Charmain sent him flying and gently placed her wand on her desk.

Lumina nudges George and he ran to his brother, helping him back off the ground. The Weasley twins didn't look at the teachers angrily, but rather amused.

"You are all weak without your wands." Charmain said plainly, no criticism in her word.

"Sitting ducks." Lumina interrupts critically, "That is what this class is for. Self-defense when you are, in fact, unarmed."

Charmain shakes her head at her sister and looks over the students, "There are still a few weeks to join or leave this classroom. If you wish to leave, we will not hold it against you." She said reassuringly.

"Nobody can hold it against you." Lumina sneered, "This class won't be for fun, it will be for protection. You can't handle a black eye now and again? You can leave."

Charmain takes the book and hits Lumina over the head again, "No need to be so harsh."

Lumina frowned, crossed her arms and looked away, "It's true."

"Sorry, my sis over here gives what you'd call… tough love." She smiled and Lumina rolls her eyes. Charmain points to the both of them, "Where I'm as Rubeus, she's like Severus."

Lumina gave a fake offended gasp, "Am not."

Charmain cocked her eyebrows at her sister, "You have a snake for a pet and have a real bad temper… I rest my case."

Lumina frowned as she actually thought on it for a moment, but then genuinely smiled, "You have a point, but if I'm like him, I can die contently."

Charmain shakes her head again, hopelessly, and looks at the students, "Well, like we said, we're lazy. That is all for today."

The Weasleys high-fives and the class cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Plese enjoy and review :P

I apologize if there are spelling mistakes. You are welcome to tell me and I'll fix it up.

….

"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive."

- Friedrich Nietzsche

"Remus!" the sisters screamed as they barged through the DADA classroom door.

There were no desks and the students were standing in an unorganized row. The class looked back at them startled. "Remus!" they repeated and squished through the blockade of children.

They soon popped out on the other side and before them stood a Severus Snape… a Severus Snape in woman's clothing.

Lumina gaped at it and squinted, completely boggled, "Well, that can't be right."

Charmain groaned irritated and hit Lumina over the head, which turns out to be a daily occurrence, "It's a boggart, Moron!"

"Oh..." Lumina said stunned as she rubbed the back of her head, "Right, of course. Silly me."

Lupin watched the teachers confused. He had just put on the music for the 3rd Years when they barged in, calling for him.

Neither Lupin, nor Lumina, NOR Charmain realized the Boggart was standing in front of the sisters. It began shifting to its new fear slowly. The girls caught sight of the blur and it felt as if their entire world slow down as their eyes widened in fright… they were frozen with fear.

The Boggart turned into two hooded and masked figures. Both female and both dressed in the dark wear of a Death Eater. The Death Eaters drew their wands and with one wave over it their masks evaporated. The sister's fear behind the mask was revealed to be the sisters themselves.

The Death Eaters gave wicked grins and pointed their wands at the teachers, stepping closer.

The sisters didn't move, they shivered frightfully with dead expressions as their Death Eater doubles walked closer. The Doubles lift up their silver wands and spoke, their voices sounding dry and cold, "Avada..."

Lupin pulled the frightfully frozen teachers out of the Boggart's attention and they crashed onto the floor behind him. Lupin grabs Ron and pulls him in front of the boggart. He smiles at the terrified kid reassuringly, "It's fine. Please, go on."

Ron nodded unsurely, but stepped forward and Lupin directed his attention back to the teachers behind him. They were still shaken up and staring off into space. They were holding their knees tightly against their chest.

Lupin shook them slightly, hoping to be of some help, but they didn't budge.

Laughter filled the room and Lupin turned back to his students. And back to his job, which was, at the moment, a spider wearing roller-skates.

He laughed, "You see? Very good, very good!" Ron stepped back, "Marvelous! Absolutely very, very enjoyable! Parvari! Next!"

The class continued until, once again, Lupin had to intervene to help another, who just so happens to be Harry Potter.

He quickly dismissed the class, to everyone's disappointment, and, after watching the Boggart's cupboard for a moment, Harry left as well.

Lupin crouched down in front of Lumina and Charmain and looked at them with deep concern, "I assume I shouldn't talk about, nor ask what that was about?" they smiled up at him weakly and nodded, "Very well, you wanted to see me?" he asked gently. He stood up and helped the sisters to their feet, who were moving rather stiffly from the shock.

"Right!" Charmain said to herself and smirked, "You know? Gramps told us something very intriguing."

Lupin looked at her puzzled, "Intriguing?"

Lumina grins, "Yup… Do you remember us from somewhere perhaps?"

Lupin smiles happily, "Why wouldn't I, Professor?"

Lumina smiled and Charmain squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. Lumina rolled her eyes and pulled Charmain out of her bone crushing hug. She smirked at Charmain, "Just before you smother the kid." She looks back at Lupin and gives a genuine smile, "Gramps said that some people's memories weren't erased, that there were exceptions, but I think sis and I will both agree that we're happy you're one of them."

Lupin looks at them stunned and Lumina frowned in confusion. "You didn't know!?" Charmain exclaimed panicky, "What the.. What did Gramps…?"

"Dumbledore told me to mums the word about everything pertaining to my old Combat Defense professors, but I never knew why. I never got the chance to ask. But when you arrived this year, I immediately..." he trailed off and studied them up and down, "How is it even possible? You don't look any different."

Lumina waved his question away nonchalantly, "Don't sweat the details." She grabbed his arm and begun dragging him to his office, "Time to catch up."

"For instance, we can talk about how strange it feels to teach with a group of staff filled with people who were almost everyone taught by us, but so far only one remembers us." Charmain mumbled sarcastically as she followed behind Remus.

…..

"Sister. She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child."  
>― Barbara Alpert<p>

It's been a while since the sisters had a free day at Hogwarts from students AND teachers. Their amount of students has doubled, were as they had expected for it to divide. The students were enjoying the classes just a little too much, because the teachers had been enjoying pranks with the Weasley twins in the late afternoons, they always seem to make each class 'unique', Charmain was immensely kind and Lumina didn't take crap from anyone.

They were walking aimlessly around on the school grounds, trying to clear their minds. Lumina's ginormous black serpent, Midnight, was slithered around the back of her neck. He possessed golden eyes and prominent jaw bones, cottonmouth.

Silvery, an overgrown grey wolf with black fur featuring the entirety of the top of her head and snout, walked next to her person, Charmain. The wolf's back came up to just below Charmain's hip.

These two animals weren't exactly welcome by the students, but since the sisters sneakily kept them in the class, they were warmed up to in complements to their surprising kind and soft behavior.

The word about their incident in the DADA classroom took a while longer, but after they ignored every single student who merely mentioned it, and Lumina threatening Malfoy that she'll slit his throat if he mentions it again, it died down.

"Oh man I hate that Malfoy brat!" Lumina growled frustrated, "He's like the spitting personality of the brat Lucius."

"He might be a tuff pumpkin to crack, but all can be cracked in the end. No matter how big of a git they might be." Charmain said wisely, but the last few words escaped with uncertainty.

"He keeps disrupting the class and I hate deducting points from Sev's house!" Lumina hissed.

Charmain smiled, sighes and stops, "Sis, you can't just…" she trailed off as her eye caught sight of someone.

"I can't what!?" Lumina said distastefully, but noticed her sister's distracted expression. Lumina frowned, "Okay, well, you're not listening to me." She followed Charmain's vision thoroughly.

"Potter!" Lumina called out happily to the boy sitting on the side of the fountain, staring down at the old damaged paper in his hands. When he didn't even react to Lumina, the sisters looked at each other worriedly and walked to him. He jumped lightly as they sat down next to him, each on one side of him.

"Professor Charmain, Professor Lumina." He greeted.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter? Aren't you and your friends going to Hogsmeade?" Charmain asked to the point, determined to get to the answer quickly so they can move on with their time off.

He hands the paper to Charmain, "My guardians didn't sign my permission form, so I wasn't allowed to attend."

Lumina cleared her throat uncomfortably and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry." Charmain smiled apologetically, still reading the unsigned paper, "We were hoping to be of help, but when it comes to family, parents or any other personal matters, we are at as much of a lost-cause than a Pixie."

Lumina smiled at Harry, "But we can keep you company for a while if you'd like."

"We don't have classed now." Charmain explains to Harry's confused face and hands back the paper, "What do you say, Mr. Potter? Want to dual with the Wizard's Chess masters themselves?"

Harry looked at the teachers boggled and Charmain giggled. Lumina chuckled, ruffled Harry's hair and laughed at the angry expression he was trying to hide, "Afterwards you can go have a talk with Prof. Lupin. He is very good with people. May just be one of the kindest people we know."

After Harry agreed, Charmain pulled him off the fountain, "He's somebody you can trust your life with, understand Mr. Potter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy and comment.

….

"Rule No.1: Never lose money. Rule No.2: Never forget rule No.1."

~Warren Buffett

Dumbledore and Snape were making their way down the hallway after making sure all the Children lying in the Great Hall were fast asleep.

The sisters suddenly came running around the corner in front of them and they all almost crashed together.

"Excuse you!" Lumina hissed before she looked up and froze at the sight in front of her. "Oh… Hi." She breathed stunned as she looked up into Severus's dark black eyes above her. He nodded back at her, but merely an inch.

"What is the hurry?" Dumbledore asks Charmain curiously.

"Right!" Charmain recalls why they were in search of the old man, "What's with the lockdown, Gramps?"

"Where have you two been the last few hours?" Snape asked with his normal suspicious, but calm, demeanor.

"Oh the use'; Searching around, pranking our students, playing Wizard's Chess…" Lumina said nonchalantly and Severus sneered at her.

"Sirius Black was in the castle." Dumbledore blurted out.

Charmain's face began to lift up in happiness, but soon dimmed back down, "He 'was'? He got away again?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes." Snape said plainly and, without another word, slid past Lumina. Lumina felt her heart sting and Charmain immediately caught sight of this in her eye before she could hide it. Charmain patted Lumina shoulder and they moved forward. "Goodnight, Gramps." They said in unison, kissed his cheeks and glided past him, to their sleeping quarters.

"Goodnight, you two. "Dumbledore said after them worriedly.

….

"We never know which lives we influence, or when, or why."  
>~ Stephen King, 1122/63

Since the last Sirius Black sighting has been quite a long time ago, the quidditch tournament had been decided to continue… bad idea.

It was storming and two brooms were already lit to fire with its lightning.

"Go Harry!" Charmain screamed out of the crowd of teachers, "Yeah! You go kid!"

She and her sisters were basically leaning against the edge of all the seats. "Don't get killed!" Lumina cheered just before he zoomed past them, up after the Snitch. Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching him worriedly and, after a while of no Potter, so were the sisters.

Charmain quickly grabbed something out of the air with her hand and showed its contents to Lumina. "The Snitch!?" Lumina gasps, "Then were the hell is the kid!?"

"He hasn't come down yet." Charmain growled and threw the poor winged ball away.

"There!" Lumina pointed into the clouds and smile, "He's still high, but he is coming down…"

Charmain squinted into the clouds. "Without a broom, with great speed and not slowing down!" Charmain yelled, got onto the ledge and draws her wand. Dumbledore grabs her arms worriedly, but she glared back at him and yanks it out of his grip, "I'll be fine!"

She flicks her wand toward her legs, "Airrisio!" she yells and was rocketed toward Harry, just as he escaped the clouds. She crashed in to him and they lift back up, but soon began falling again, only much slower.

A soon as Charmain blew off, Lumina grabbed on to the first broom that flew past the teachers, causing her having to jump off the ledge. She steers the broom down nearer to the ground, against the riders will, while she was still dangling below. When she thought it was safe, she swung herself onto the broom, knocking off the student, and flew up to her sister and Harry. She caught them just in time, but the weak broom lowered in the weight and they crashed in to the mud after a minute of two.

Charmain immediately got up, ran to Harry, picked him up with ease and ran for the Hospital Wing with Lumina. Dumbledore immediately ended the match when her caught sight of the dementors in the skies.

Lumina and Charmain were impatiently awaited Harry's recovery at the side of his bed when Hermione, the twins, Ron (carrying something), Neville, Angeline Johnson and another boy entered.

"How is he?" Hermione asks as she walked over.

"He's fine, don't worry." Charmain smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you for saving Harry, Pro-" Hermione began, but Lumina raised her hand for her to stop.

"Don't mention it, Granger." She smiled, "If we didn't, Gramps would've stepped in anyway."

The group nodded, smiled and leaned over Harry, trying to check on him.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

Lumina cocked her eyebrow, "Peaky?"

"What do you expect?" Charmain asked.

"He fell over a hundred feet." Fred and George said in unison.

Lumina smirked wickedly, "Let's walk you off a cliff, Kid, and see what you look like. Charmain stretched and popped some back joints, "I STILL feel stiff."

"He'll probably look a right sight netter than he normally does." Harry mumbles as he smiled at his teachers. Everybody's faces lit up and they leaned back.

Harry tried to get up, but Charmain put her hand on his chest and held him down, "Not so fast Mr. Potter, just rest."

"Well.." Lumina got off her chair and headed out the door, "We should probably leave the kids with the kids. We have class, because Dumbledore insists on extra classes even more. The students'll probably double again thanks to today"

Charmain glared at Fred and George, "Try not to kill him while we're not here and keep him in bed for at least one more hour."

The Weasley twins smirk, "No promises, Mate."

Charmain sighs and heads out.

…..

Sometimes, being hurt too many times, doesn't make you stronger, it destroy who you were, who you wanted to be and makes who you are today.

~ Rafael Prado quotes

"What do you mean 'death sentence'?!" The sister's voices echoed through Dumbledore's office, "He's a freaking Hippogriff!"

"Calm down you two." Dumbledore says calmly, "Don't do anything-"

"Where is he?!" Lumina growled, cutting him off.

"Don't-" he tried again.

"Where. Is. He?!" Charmain repeated.

Dumbledore gave in and sighed, "He's probably at his normal place at the Dark Lake, but-" Before he could finish, the door slammed shut behind the sister.

They ran as fast as they could, forgetting the ability to apperate. When they reached the lake, Hagrid was standing in the water, it reaching up to his knees. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing behind him, but the sisters didn't pay mind.

"I distinctly remember that we gave Buckbeak to you for your class, not to get him killed, Rubeus!" Lumina hissed as she and her sister stumped up to him. "Well?!" Charmain growls and yanks him around. They look up at him and their faces turn from anger to guilt. They both hugged him around his waist and mumble a soft, "Sorry."

Hagrid's eyes and cheeks were filled with tears in pain of having to lose his animal. He pats their backs and sniffs, "I were to careless… Should've taken better care or 'er."

Lumina frowns, "No." She backs away and cross her arms furiously, "It's the damn Lucius kid. He was always trouble."

"Isn't there something you can do Professors?" Hermione spoke up.

"We wish." Charmain turns around.

"The ministry hates us and, even though the feeling's mutual, any attempt WE make will merely make things worse." Lumina hissed.

Charmain squeezed Hagrid's arm affectionately and smiled up at him pityingly, "All we can do is wait and hope for the best, Rubeus."

"Come on you three." Lumina says as she gets out the water, "You should be in the castle." She walks on and the trio reluctantly follows.

Charmain hugs Hagrid again and runs up to the others. The sisters and the trio walked up to the school slow and steadily, deep in thought, but still it felt like no time at all when they reached the doors.

"Out for a walk, are we?" a deep voice asked behind them and they all spun around.

"Severus." Lumina whispers under her breath in shock.

"Well..." Charmain finally said after a few moments of silent tension and smiled slyly, "I should probably get the kids to their common room." She shoved Lumina forward, almost causing her to crash in to Snape, "You can handle this, right sis?" she spun around on her heels, "Shall we, Mr. Potter?"

Lumina turned around to protest, but her sister and the trio already disappeared around the corner. She stiffly and nervously turns back to Snape. "C-can you r-repeat the question?" she stuttered.

"Mhm." Snape huffed with his calm expression and moved past her, her gaze following him.

"I hear you're teaching DADA while Remus is sick." Lumina blurted out quickly and Snape turned to her with a slight cocked eyebrow. Lumina turned red in embarrassment of her sudden outburst and cleared her throat, "T-that's good, right?" she stuttered again, cursing her sister in her mind, "Y-you enjoy i-it, so, even if it's temporary, it's good?"

Snape sneers, "I don't see how that concerns you."

Lumina frowned, ticked off, "I'm not one of you students, Snape." Lumina hissed and he looks slightly taken aback, "So don't treat me like one." She stepped closer, so she could whisper the rest to him, "You should watch it. Be too much of a git and I might start treating you like crap too"

She moved around him and mumbled under her breath, "No matter how good we knew each other." with no idea how impressive his hearing was. She left behind a stunned and confused Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy and review

…

"If all the world hated you and believed you wicked, while your own conscience approved of you and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends."  
>― Charlotte Brontë, <em>Jane Eyre<em>

The day of Buckbeak's execution. Lumina and Charmain were resting their heads down on their arms at their desks and all out of tears for their old pet. Midnight and Silvery were walking, and slithering, around the class, continuously trying to cheer up their owner, but to no prevail.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Remus yelled as he ran into their classroom and up to their desks."

"We're crying over today's loss." Lumina hissed, "Not that old freaky friend of yours."

Remus threw the map down in front of Charmain, on her desk, "Please, Professor." He unfolds the map, "The day you gave us this map, you said it's impossible to falter, correct?" Charmain nods.

"Get to the point, Remus." Lumina growled.

"Harry Potter said he saw Peter Pettigrew on the map." Remus skipped to the point and the sisters look up at him, stunned, "Maybe Sirius didn't get to finish-"

Charmain slammed her hand down on to the desk, starling the other two, "He didn't do it!"

Remus looked at her stunned, "You STILL believe that?"

"I never faltered." Charmain mumbled.

"We didn't know about Peter." Lumina said in deep thought, "This can prove Sirius's innocence."

Charmain nods, "But how are we going to exactly find that coward? He hasn't been seen for twelve years."

"By finding Sirius." Remus interrupts, "He's probably after him too."

Lumina gave a sly smirk, "And we think we've found were he might be."

"That is where you've been going all the time." Remus said amused and reached for the map, but Charmain slaps his hand away.

"Nope." Charmain grins, "We know a quicker way that isn't even on this map."

The sisters stood and led him to a wide rectangular painting. The painting was of a wide pathway leading away from the viewer, followed by trees on both sides. The right side's trees dead and withering: the left side's trees green and frolicking.

"Bouldtridge." they said and unison. The painting cracked in the middle and the two halves slid apart as the leaves blew around. Remus gasped as a sharp ragged edged tunnel, filled with cobwebs, was revealed. It seemed to not have been used for years.

"It might not be pretty…" Charmain said as she crawled in first, "…but it is the fastest and I would like to get there as quickly as possible." Her voice ended off inaudible.

Lumina nudged Remus toward the tunnel, "My second duster goes next."

Remus glared back at Lumina, but got in and Lumina followed, closing the painting behind her.

A few minutes past and the tunnel's pitch black interior began irritating the three of them and they crawled faster. "OUCH!" Charmain yelped as she crawled in to the end. She rubbed her head and pushed up above her, "I remember that farther." she growled.

Rays of light beamed into the tunnel as the block of wood was lift up and they all got out. Remus immediately recognized the building as the Shrieking Shack. Lumina went to put the block of wood down on the hole in the ground, but dropped it instead out of shock when a loud voice moved through the Shrieking Shack.

"Then it'll be you!" they heard Harry's voice yell.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Charmain growled and ran up the stairs.

"Wait, sis!" Lumina yelled as they ran up after her.

Charmain reacted to the first thing she saw after bursting through the door, Harry over Sirius with his wand at his neck. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor.

Harry backed away to his friends and Charmain directed her wand back at Sirius. Remus and Lumina ran into the doorway.

Sirius looked between the two sisters, completely boggled. He stopped at Charmain, "Pro- Professor?"

"Well, well, well, Black." Lumina said with a grin, knocking him out of his daze, "Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

Sirius smiled up creepily at Remus, "Well, he'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't he?"

Charmain smiles brightly, puts her wand away and helps Sirius off the floor.

Sirius immediately hugs Remus and laughs breathlessly, "I found him."

Lumina rolls her eyes, "Which one exactly?"

"Let's kill him." He growled and Charmain could feel a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh… that one." Lumina said.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she stepped forward, catching everyone's attention, "We trusted you! And all this time, you three worked together, and been his friend." She point to Remus, "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Remus lets go of Sirius, who then stepped back to the sisters, and steps to Hermione, "How long have you known?"

"Since Prof. Snape set the assay." She answers.

Remus's lips cracked into a small smile, "Well Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus!" Sirius growls and motions forward with his hand, "Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Remus yelled, trying to calm his friend.

"I did my waiting!" Sirius screamed, making the sisters jump, "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" his voice cracked.

Charmain took hold of his left hand, with her right, trying to console him. He didn't look at her, only held her had more tightly.

Lumina crossed her arms and stepped forward, "Harry first has the right to know why." she said calmly. Sirius nods so Remus hand him his wand.

"I know why!" Harry yells at Lumina and she frowns, "He killed my parents! He's the reason their dead!"

"No!" Charmain said offended and steps in front of Sirius. The golden trio looked at her confused.

"It wasn't him." Lumina said, still calmly.

"Somebody did betray them, but it was someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Remus said as he raised his voice.

"Who then?" Harry yells.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius yelled behind Charmain, making her jump again, and she steps out of his way. He continued, moving closer to Harry, "And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out, and play!"

"Expelliarmus!" Lumina heard someone's deep voice behind her and Sirius's wand flew out of his hand. She spun around to find it was Snape and stiffly moved back away from him.

"Vengeance is sweet." Severus began, pointing his wand at Sirius, "How I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

Charmain slips in between them and raised her hands in a calming fashion, "Please, Mr. Snape. Don't-"

"Step out of the way professor." Sirius cut her off, begging, and when she didn't move, he yanked her out of the way.

Severus points his wand at Remus and he moved in next to Sirius and Charmain. "I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle, but.." he points his wand to Charmain, "But I never thought the TWO other new teachers would be caught in the web."

Sirius moved in front of Charmain, shielding her, "Don't you even try it!" He hissed as he moves closer to Snape.

Severus furiously presses his wand against Sirius's neck and Charmain gasps worriedly. "Give me a reason. I beg you." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Lumina, to Snape's right, FINALLY knocked out of her surprise, ran forward and grabs hold of his wand arm gently. She looked up at Snape begging, "Please, Severus. Hear us out, okay? Please."

Severus frowns down at her curiously, slightly moving down his wand.

"As always." Sirius teased with a grin, "Professor Lumina's favorite."

Severus glared back at Sirius and dug his wand deeper in his neck, "What are you blabbing on about?"

Lumina's face went pale and slowly let go of his arm. Sirius looked in between the two stunned, but stopped at Severus, "You don't…?"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, sending Snape flying through one of an old bed's pillars and the top fell on top of him.

"Harry!" Lumina screamed furiously, "You brat!" she hissed as she stumped over to him. Harry moves his wand to her and she tops and moves back. She raises her hands defensively and breaths in deeply, "I'm calm."

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" Harry orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long

…..

"What would you do if you love somebody with no blood relation as a parent? As a role model?"  
>"I would feel hurt if they don't love me and a need to impress and protect."<br>~Anonymous

Charmain:

Harry and Sirius were walking in front, helping Ron. Charmain was walking as close behind them as physically possible, in order to put as much space between her back and Wormtail, who was followed by Remus and Hermione.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius broke the silence.

"A bit? A bit!? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron whined.

Charmain raised her brows in shock, "YOU did that!?"

Sirius peeks over his shoulder, "I was going for the rat."

Charmain mouths an 'o' in understanding and Sirius looks over to Harry, "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. Your prof. Charmain and James suggested I make it permanent."

"Can you blame me?" Charmain giggles, "You look so cute; that fluffy tale and those big beady eyes."

Sirius laughs, stops and smiles back to Charmain, "The tail I can live with, but the fleas, they're murder."

She laughs wholeheartedly as they exit the Womping Willow. Charmain quickly slips Ron out of Sirius and Harry's grip and supports him on her own with no problem. They look back her confused and she nods to behind them seriously, "Go ahead. I think you two need a talk."

They head off and Charmain rests Ron onto one of the Womping Willow roots. Wormtail, Remus and Hermione climb out of the hole and Hermione immediately scurries over to the teacher and her friend. "Let me take a look at this." Charmain mumbles to herself softly as she rolls up Ron's trouser leg.

"Y-You're a medic now, pro-professor?" Ron asked worriedly, cautiously.

Charmain looks up at Ron with a 'seriously?' expression, "I'm a combat teacher, Mr. Weasley. Gore and guts are kind of part of my profession." She looks back at his wound and frowns irritated, "But it's too dark for me to do a thing out here. We'll have to get you to Poppy."

A sudden light moves over Ron's leg and Charmain smiles up at Hermione gratefully, "Thank you Miss. Gr…." Her eye caught sight of the night's illuminating light source. She looks back at Sirius and Harry frightened, "Sirius! The moon!" she yelled and everyone looked up into the sky. Remus began breathing heavily.

Charmain shoots up and screams back at Harry, "Stay with Weasley ad Granger!" She runs up to Remus and snatches him in a tight grip, "Please tell me you took the potion from Severus before you came to us!"

Remus begun howling painfully and drops his wand. Wormtail picked it up, but Sirius quickly disarms him and he turns to a rat. Charmain loosened her grip on Remus to stop Wormtail, but Remus takes the opportunity and knocked her back and Wormtail got away. Sirius runs and holds Remus tightly. Harry moves to help, but Charmain jumps up in front of him, "Stay back, Potter!"

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius called out, but it was no use, Remus was already crying out in the form of a werewolf.

"Sirius!" Charmain screamed as he was thrown down the hill by his old friend.

The werewolf whimpered and Charmain stepped closer, "Remus? It's Charmain, your profess-"

She and the trio jumped back in a yelp as he let out an unsuspected deep howl.

He stepped forward, but Charmain held her ground, only the trio moved back up against the root. Charmain got in to her stance and kicked up with a perfect split, sending the werewolf falling back. She moved to finish her attack, but a deep voice caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder.

Both sisters:  
>"Potter!" Severus grabbed Harry by his collar, not noticing Charmain or the WEREWOLF behind him.<p>

Lumina also came crawling out the hole and moved to calm Severus, but her eye caught sight of the life form creeping up to her sister. "Chamrian!" she screamed out terrified.

Severus spun around on his heels and Charmain swung her head forward. Her green eyes connected with the gold ones peering above her. 'Remus' moved to claw at her, before either of the sisters could react, but before he got his chance, he was tackled down by another animal.

"Sirius." Charmain breathed, still in shock.

The two animals broke apart and growled at each other, Sirius in between Charmain and Remus.

The charged at each other and the sisters moved to help, but Sirius growled at Charmain to stop. With this distraction, Sirius was thrown to the ground. Remus moved to once again claw at Charmain, but Sirius jumped him. Sirius ran off for Remus to follow him and so he did.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran after them.

"Come back her, Potter!" Severus and Lumina yelled in unison.

"Take the students to the hospital wing!" Charmain growled and followed after Harry.

"You can't-" Severus began to protest.

"Just do it, Severus!" Lumina yelled and ran off too.

When the sisters reached the other side of the hill, they saw Remus moving up to Harry and moved to help him, but abruptly stopped when a female howl filled the air. Remus ran off and the other three saw Sirius limping down the hill though the bushes.

"You go and take care of Sirius, Harry." Lumina spoke up, "We have to find Remus and make sure he doesn't kill somebody and lose his sanity."

Harry nods and turns to walks away, but Charmain grabs his arm. She looks down at him pleadingly, "Please, make sure he's okay. I wish we could help, but with where he's heading, life isn't that kind."

Before Harry could reply, the sisters were already running down the hill and tracking the werewolf. After a while, when they found it, it was looking for something of its own, devilishly. "Hay, Mut!" they growled out angrily.

Remus turned around and crawled to them. He got up on his back paws and the sisters got ready for a fight, but, again, he got charged down by an animal.

"Buckbeak!" the sisters exclaimed out in happiness, but then frowned, "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

The hippogriff backed up, but the werewolf whimpered and ran off.

"Buckbeak! You're alive!" Charmain yelled gleefully and hugged the animal around its neck.

Lumina crossed her arms and growled, "Great, the pup ran off! Now we're going to have to track him all night, aren't we!?" She turned to one of the trees, "Potter, Granger, you can come out now."

The two children slowly and hesitantly moved out from behind the tree. Charmain lets go of Buckbeak, walks to Hermione, takes hold of her necklace and grins, "We thought you'd get use of this little trinket. We've never gotten a chance."

Hermione turns stunned, "You mean you..?"

Lumina cocked her eyebrows, "What? You thought Minerva would just give it to you out of sheer boredom?"

"Why didn't you just give it yourself, professor?" Harry asked curiously.

Charmain lets go of the necklace and giggled nervously, "Gramps'll be furious if he found out."

"He already does, professor." Hermione stated bluntly.

Lumina's face goes black and Charmain freezes. Charmain lets out a slow and forced laugh, "Well that explains all the extra classes and… other stuff."

An uncommon cold breeze blew over the four and Hermione and Harry looked up startled. Charmain and Lumina looked up confused and gasped at the sight of a crowd of dementors flying over them.

"Sirius." Harry breathed worriedly.  
>Charmain furiously crabbed Harry by his color and growled, "What do you mean 'Sirius'? Didn't I ask you to take care of him!?" she began to shake him and yell, "And now we can't even go to help him! This is exactly why we didn't go with you; all we'll do is attract more of those bastards! I though you knew the Petronus! You're not really that weak, are you!?"<p>

Lumina yanked Charmain off Harry and she struggled against Lumina's grip. Harry coughed for breath while Hermione rubbed his back.

"I wish I could enjoy saying this to YOU for once, but.." Lumina mumbled, slapped Charmain over the head and yelled, "Calm. Down!"

Charmain didn't let out a word, only relaxed and looked down to her feet. Satisfied, Lumina let go of her sister and turns to Harry, "Take Buckbeak and meet us up at the fountain." She paused for a moment, but continues, "And Potter, if you wish for my twin here not to kill you, you'll arrive with Black."

"I'm planning on it." Harry said determinedly and ran off with Hermione and Buckbeak.

Lumina sighed and took hold of Charmain's hand. "He'll be fine, I promise." she said consolingly, before going back to tracking Remus, dragging Charmain along with her.

The tracked the werewolf all the way to the outskirts of the forest, to the one and only Remus.

"Really..." Lumina blurts out and Remus jumps in surprise, "…I know we've helped you in this state many times before, but I really am going to have to get used to seeing you buck-ass nude again."

Remus chuckled, "You two haven't lost your touch, Professors."

Charmain finally smiles and takes off her cloak. She gently put it over his shoulders, "Here. Let's get you back to the school before the students wake up, shall we?"

Remus put on the cloak and held it tightly. With the sisters' support, he made his way into the castle.

They sat Remus gently down on his bed and immediately ran for the fountain. They made it just in time to see Sirius move to get on to Buckbeak.

"Sirius!" Charmain whisper-yelled and ran toward him. She embraced him into a tight hug, her tears absorbing into the fabric on his chest and he hugged her back.

"I promise you, I'll get some way to prove you're innocent. You're just going to have to wait a little, I'm sorry." she sobbed. The two kids stepped away and Lumina smiled at her sister and Sirius.

"Harry told me what happened in the forest." Sirius said with a smirk and Charmain looked up at him apologetically, "He wanted to prove to you two that he could be as strong as you thought he'd be." Charmain looked up at him stunned. He broke the hug and wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, "You two always made quite and impact on people. I was very pleased to hear… you practically… thought me to be innocent."

Charmain smiled at him and he stepped back. He got on to Buckbeak and Lumina walked up next to her sisters, so did the two students. He looked down to the sisters, "I hope when I see you again professors, that I'll be told the explanation on your appearance."

Lumina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you wish Black." She walked up behind Buckbeak, "Take good care of the kid, Buckbeak!" she yelled and slapped the animal on his rear. Buckbeak charged away and soon he and Sirius were flying off.

Charmain sneered at her, but she elected to ignore it.

"Sorry, Professors, but we have to go." Hermione said panicky before she and Harry stormed off.

"20 point from Gryffindor for being out of bed after hours!" the sisters yelled after them in unison.

Lumina yawned, "I don't know about you, but I think we deserve a good night's rest."

Charmain yawns back, "Definitely… Midnight and Silvery are probably worried sick by now."

They slowly slumped back to their room.

...  
>I hoped you enjoy so far and please review :')<p> 


	7. Trailer

My YouTube trailer's link to this fanfic is on my profile if you'd like to watch it.


	8. Chapter 7

I know this part is very short, but the next part is very long (So please have mercy). I am going to try and finish the other part tonight as well…. No promised though.

….

"Scars fade with time. And the ones that never go away, well, they build character, maturity, caution."  
>― Erin McCarthy, The Pregnancy Test<p>

-"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail." A weak voice breathed smugly, "As I recall, you have once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"

A glimpse of the filthy bucktoothed man could be seen through the small crack opening of the door as he moved in front of an old red couch. "Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort." He stuttered in panic, "I only meant, perhaps, if we were to do it without the boy."

"No!" Voldemort exclaimed weakly and Wormtail cowered, "The boy is everything!" Another man moved in Wormtail's place and bowed. Voldemort continued, "It cannot be done without him. And it WILL be done. EXACTLY as I said."

Bounty Crouch Junior spoke up, "I will not fail you, my Lord."

"Good." Voldemort said unimpressed, "First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign."

A snake startled the eavesdropper as it slithered past him and up the side of the couch. It hissed in the ear of Voldemort… Parseltongue.

"Nagini tells me our old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door." Voldemort said and Wormtail moved forward to take care of it, but he quickly stopped him.

"Step aside Wormtail!" He hissed and Wormtail did just that, "So I can give our guest a proper greeting… Avada Kedavra!"-

A menacing green light flashed and the two sisters shot up in their beds in shock, covered in sweat and tears.

"Not this again." Lumina growled and tried to catch her breath, "I liked the guy much better when he was out of commission."

Charmain nods in agreement and moans sadly as she falls back on her pillow. Lumina heavily crawled out of bed and fell off the side with a thud and ''oof''.Lumina groaned in pain and sleepily got back up.

The sisters have been back at Hogwarts for a while now and had trained themselves ragged. They shared a decent sized room for two, with dark wooded walls, cupboards, beds and one bedside table. Their two double beds were placed on the side of the petite table; Lumina's coverings black and Charmain's a deep ocean blue. The table was covered in framed photos. The two cupboards stood at the foot of the beds.

No decorations, no other personal touches… perfect when sometimes threatened to disappear.

Lumina growls angrily and rips the blanket off her sister, "GET. UP."

Charmain groans in irritation, but complies and sits up, "It's in the middle of the night."

"You think I don't know that!?" Lumina whines, "But if we go to sleep now, we'll probably only wake up with an even worse nightmare later."

Charmain groans again, gets up and walks up to her cupboard to get dressed too. Afterwards, they headed to their classroom for some 'R&R' (That's what they call it).

"You think Tommy was talking about Harry?" Charmain asked worriedly as she entered the silent room.

Lumina sighs, "We'd be fools if we thought otherwise."

"Can't sleep?" Dumbledore asks out of the blue, but the sisters were really too tired to be shaken up right now.

Lumina rolls her eyes. "Of course we can, can't you see? We're sleepwalking." She shrugged in sarcasm and plants herself down in her comfy desk chair.

Charmain shakes her head at Lumina and turns back to Dumbledore curiously, "Want something, Gramps?"

"I couldn't find myself sleeping because of an uneasy feeling." Dumbledore explains, "And when I saw your classroom door open, and the lights on, I though now would be as good time as any to inform you."

Lumina sits back up and furrows her brows skeptically, "Of what? What have you done now, Gramps?"

Dumbledore grins, "I expect you two to be on your best behavior this year. Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

Lumina jumps up from her chair furiously, "The WHAT!? Are you insane, Old Man!? We're already furious about Moony being gone, and now THIS!?"

Dumbledore smiles slyly, "You sound more like Severus every day, my dear Lumina… Or might it be the other way around?"

Lumina's face lights up scarlet and she quickly turns away.

"Gramps..." Charmain said calmly and steps forward, "Don't you think, with THREE schools here at once, that it will raise some questions we're not allowed, or willing, to answer."

Dumbledore smirked crookedly and peered over his glasses to the sisters, "The more reason to be cautious."

They sisters gaped after Dumbledore as he walked off, in utter shock. "I swear…" Lumina slumps down in her chair, energy drained.

Charmain supports herself back against the wall and finishes for her sister, "… sometimes it feels as if that man merely lives to make our lives harder."


	9. Chapter 8

Another Chapstery

Please favorite and/or review… Love ya all, Peeps!

…

(This quote was just too funny to pass up)

"Guys always think tears are a sign of weakness. They're a sign of FRUSTRATION. She's only crying so she won't cut your throat in your sleep. So make nice and be grateful."  
>― Donna Barr<p>

Charmain and Lumina crossed their arms in frustration as they leaned back against the windowsill, behind McGonagall at the staff table. McGonagall was working on some paperwork for the new students visiting for the Tournament. Hagrid, Prof. Filius and another teacher was aiding her in her endeavor. Severus stood watch next to the sisters and the students finished being seated.

Out of the pure hatred of the Ministry, Lumina's snake was slithering around Lumina's neck and Charmain's giant-of-a-wolf was lying at (or rather on) her feet.

"Well, now that we are all sorted and settled in, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore spoke up and, like normal, everyone quiets down, but the silence was broken as the doors of the Great Hall opened. Dumbledore continued as Filch ran up to him, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" he pauses and argues with Filch in a whisper until the poor man ran back off again. The sisters snickered.

"So…" Dumbledore tries again, "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; The Triwizard Tournament." The sisters snorted loud enough so almost the entirety of the hall could hear them, but Dumbledore merely sighed.

"For those of you who do not know, the T.T. brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone." He said and caught a glimpse of the sisters, them smirking back at him, and continues, "And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

The doors barge open and the sister stood up in attention, so did Silvery. They watched as a group of blue silk dressed girls galloped and sighed their way and the sisters frowned in disappointment.

Lumina leaned left, to Charmain's ear, away from Snape, and whispered, "What are they going to do? Complain every contest about breaking a nail?"

Charmain snickered, but McGonagall gasped and slid around in her chair to them. She reached up and slapped, more of a pat really, Lumina's shoulder. They stopped snickering and she slid back to her papers.

The group of Beauxbaton girls sighed again and cast butterflies in to the air. Charmain smirked and leaned to Lumina's ear, "Or attack a troll with butterflies."

Lumina snickered loudly, but yelped when Snape hit her over the head with the book he was carrying. Lumina sneered up at him, her snake hissing, and whisper-yelled, "What the hell, Severus!?"

Severus ignored her anger and watched Dumbledore. Lumina pouts, but then does the same. Charmain snickered under her breath.

Dumbledore announces the next school and they enter. The sisters' immediately gave their full attention and their faces lit up in excitement. The group of men began running up to the staff and the sisters wolf-whistle before cheering… loudly.

After they blew a fireball of phoenix, the two calmed down, but it was too late, almost the entirety of the staff looked at them funnily.

Igor greets Dumbledore happily and then makes his way up to the sister, who, to everyone's shock, grinned up at him.

"Charmain. Lumina." He greeted them both with a kiss on their cheeks, not even slightly taken aback by their animals, and the sister giggled.

"It is a very pleasant surprise to see you, Igor." They said in unison and he moved to his seat. They smiled at Dumbledore and he nods.

"Very well, if everyone will be seated, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and so everyone did.

To Dumbledore's left sat; Maxime, Igor, Charmain, Lumina and Severus.

To his right; Bartimus Crouch, Filius, Hagrid, another female teacher and Prof. Sprout.

The sisters sat a ways away from Dumbledore for one reason, and one reason only… Crouch. Although, they regretted it immediately and sunk down in to their seats; even though Severus and Igor didn't say anything, the sisters could clearly feel the buzzing tension moving over their heads.

Severus reached for his glass, but Lumina quickly swiped it before he could even graze it. She stuck her tongue out to him and downed the entire glass of pumpkin juice. She put the empty glass down in front of him and he sneered at her. She smirked, "Payment for the bump on my head… and treating me like one of your students again."

Severus's face went back to its calm demeanor and he took her full glass away from her. He placed it on the other side of his plate before she could react.

"What the-?" Lumina gasps, "That's not fair."

She reached for the glass, but Snape put his left palm against her temple and held her back with surprise ease. She stretched out more, but he, unfazed, continued his meal… only challenging her more.

Charmain sighed at her sister's normal antics and looks up at Igor, "So, how've ye been?"

Igor smiled brightly, "Very well, lady Charmain. I know we will win the cup this year."

Charmain laughs, "I'd sure hope so, or else it'd be an insult to me and sis. Some of your students are still ones we trained, correct?"

"Indeed." Igor smirks and points to one of his most buff and prided student, "Victor Krum. Your prize pupil."

"Glad to hear. He's gotten so big." Charmain chirps.

Lumina gave up and slumps her arms down on the table. She rests her head forward against his hand. "Please tell me I'm at least cracking some of your grouchiness." Lumina whined.

"No." Severus said plainly, still continuing his meal.

Lumina groans in irritation, leans back in her seat and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Didn't win, I'm guessing?" Charmain giggled.

"Shut it." Lumina growled, but Charmain continues snickering.

"Your attention, please." They heard Dumbledore announce and noticed he stood by a new object in the room. It seemed like a golden tower.

"I'd like to say a few words." He said as he placed his hand on the object, "Eternal glory; that is what awaits he student who wins the T.T. But to do this, the student must face three tasks. Three extremely dangerous task."

Lumina smirks and leans to Charmain. "What? EXTREMELY dangerous?" she whispered, "Did the T.T. change in the last few years?"

Charmain snickers and whispers back, "Had to, Gramps doesn't lie."

"To explained this, we have…" Dumbledore said, but the sisters finished the sentence to themselves in a whisper, "…a piece of git that needs to get a personality A.S.A.P."

They said it just loud enough so most of the teachers surrounding them could hear. Severus' lips tugged to a slight smirk and Crouch sneered down at them as he made his way to Dumbledore.

The sealing suddenly turned to a storm and the sisters jumped up from their seats. They pulled out their wands and each cast a spell toward it, but, to their surprise, three spells reached the sealing. They searched the room in bewilderment and their faces lit up in happiness as they saw Alastor Moody walk out of the small doorway. The other teachers either watched him in dismay or in shock as he limped his way toward Dumbledore.

Moody walked back to the wall and the sisters frowned in confusion. And in curiosity as he drank something vial.

"After due consideration…" Barty began and the sisters sat back down, "…the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their names for the T.T. This decision is final."

The students began arguing loudly in protest, the Weasley twins' voices most prominent.

"That's rubbish!" They yelled, "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Their right!" the sister exclaimed, slammed their hands on the table and stood from their seats. They immediately caught the students' attention, the teachers by surprise and made poor McGonagall spill her own drink.

"This cockroach has ABSOLOUTALY no idea what he's doing!" they yelled in unison, "We trained these little rascal ourselves! They can take anything you Ministry Morons can dis out!"

Barty glared back at them, "The decision is final!"

"No way it is!" They hissed "This is r-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall. The sister snorted and fell back in to their seats simultaneously. Igor smirks and pats Charmain's back jokingly, making the sisters smile slightly up at him.

Dumbledore waved his wand over the towering object and the gold surrounding it begun to evaporate from top to bottom… Evaporating to reveal The Goblet of Fire. A blue fire flamed out of thin air, at the top, and Dumbledore continued, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their names upon a piece parchment and throw in the flame before this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the T.T. has begun."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well then, everyone back to their houses' common rooms."

Everyone left the Great Hall and the sister stood alone, eyeing the goblet suspiciously.

"Why do I get the sinister feeling that this is going to end badly?" Lumina whispered and they began walking out the doors.

Charmain squints back at the goblet, "Maybe because we almost always seem to think the same thing."


End file.
